The present invention relates generally to decorative ornaments and, more particularly, to an ornament having an artificial garland and a light string for illuminating the decorative ornament.
Consumers have long desired a decorative ornament, especially for the Christmas season, that includes both the garland and the light string in one unit. Although consumers are able to purchase separately various types of artificial garland or tree trim and light strings, they are not able to assemble effectively and safely the garland and the light strings into a single decorative ornament.
If a consumer merely tries to join together the garland and the light string, the result is usually an unaesthetic and structurally unsound product. Since the individually purchased garland and light strings are not compatible, the resulting product tends to unravel shortly after being assembled together. Additionally, an attempt by the consumer to make a permanent connection between the garland and the light string may cause damage to the wire insulation, and create a safety hazard.